children_of_ichor_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Krystine Marbles
Appearance Krystine has auburn colored hair, which is always in a wild mess. It sticks out in many directions and is slightly curly or wavy. She constantly has to brush it out of her face. She has fair skin and unnaturally bright green eyes. She refuses to wear any kind of clothing other than what she thinks will make her look awesome, which are typically camoflague tank tops and short black shorts. She has a facial expression that always suggests that she knows more than what she's letting on. Personality She is extremely vibrant, personality wise. She can also be very emotional. She's extremely smart and manipulative and can be very ambitious. When she's upset, she tends to lash out at others and most attempts to express how she really feels often end in failure. Her coping technique for grief is to either pretend they never died or to pretend she never even cared about that person in the first place. She's also a great strategist and can be very stubborn sometimes. Abilities *It's impossible to tell whether she's lying or not, unless she intentionally wants you to know she's lying *She can occasionally cause disasters to befall people *She can cause people to make stupid mistakes *She can make people delusional *She can also cause things to be ruined, though usually only when she's upset or hurt. Weaknesses *She has very bad stamina *is a slow runner *she tends to underestimate people Her fatal flaws are spite, hubris, and jealousy. She believes that she's better than everyone else, she never forgets an insult, and because of this, she gets jealous whenever someone else gets something she believes she deserves. Relationships Zack- He is Krystine's twin brother. She drags him around, having him clean up after her wake of chaos. She makes all the decisions and since he has yet to complain about any of it, doesn't see anything wrong with what she does. Tensei- though she has only just met him, Krystine believes that he may make an excellent partner in crime/pranks/general chaos. Backstory Zack’s Father's sister was a demigod, and as a result, his father heard a lot about the greek gods. When his father learned that he had cancer and was going to die as a result, he seduced Atropos in hopes of her lengthening his lifespan. When she learned of his ulterior motives though, she was so angry that she cut his lifespan so short that he died right there. When Até caught wind of his drama, she came to Atropos and managed to convince her to give her the child that had resulted from this. She had recently had a child of her own after falling in love with a mortal, and for her own private amusement, gave the mortal she has fallen for both of the babies and claimed that they were twins. When the “twins” eventually arrived at camp half-blood, she even claimed both of them as her own. Atropos, who was still mad, didn't protest to this at all. Both Krystine and Zack grew up believing that they were twins. Their father, though he loved them, was often in and out of jail for all sorts of different crimes. One day, he screwed up big time. Realizing that he would probably be put in jail for a long time and wouldn’t be able to protect Krystine and Zack from the monsters they were beginning to attract, their dad gave them as much money as he could gather and told them to go to Long island where they would be safe. He also told them about how monsters were real and that their mom was a goddess. So off the “twins” went and after an incident where they almost killed a satyr, they managed to make it to camp Half-blood. Krystine, through a talk with her mother, realized that she and Zack weren’t really related. She is perfectly happy with keeping this a secret though. Trivia * She is secretly a sucker for romance * She hates the song "You are my sunshine" for no other reason than that it makes her cry every single time she hears it. Every single time. No exceptions. Category:Female Category:Child of Até Category:Demigod Category:Camp Counselor